


Company

by Leni



Series: Makes Three [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "Shouldn't the two of you be in bed already?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somekindoffan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindoffan/gifts).



> somekindoffan prompted: 'storytelling'.

For the first time in decades, the smooth running of the spinning wheel wasn't enough to distract Rumpelstiltskin from the reality around him. Belle's laugh tugged at him, the soft lullaby she was humming made his fingers hesitate, and every time the little boy in her arms gave another happy cry...

"Shouldn't the two of you be in bed already?" he asked, keeping his voice low but with a snappish edge that made Belle look up reproachingly. He gestured to the open windows. "It'll be midnight soon, girl. You think I want you falling asleep over my toast in the morning?"

Belle gave him an exasperated look. "Tell that to this little monster," she shot back, then looked down at her boy, adoration in her eyes. "You don't feel like falling asleep yet, do you?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. Babies never wanted to give up someone's undivided attention. Baelfire had also been fussy well after he and Milah would have liked to turn to bed. "Take him to the library then," he grunted. "Read him something until he falls asleep."

"Already tried that."

"That book of yours, surely." He shook his head. If he never heard the tale of Gideon the Brave again, it would be too soon. He had searched for a wide selection of fiction, just to give the girl some options, but she still carried that book of hers around like a talisman. "You have too much fun with that one, dearie. Try something boring."

"Like a spell book?"

He didn't take the bait. "If that's what it'll take."

"It takes patience, Rumple," she told him pointedly, hoisting the boy up in her arms to kiss the soft wisps of hair. "Sooner or later you'll give up and let me sleep, won't you?"

Her attention on the boy, Belle never noticed the look on his eyes at the easy show of affection.

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed out loud, turning back to his spinning.

Bad enough that woman and boy would come downstairs to steal his concentration. Now he had to wonder whether he'd ever again get to have a conversation with his maid that wasn't interrupted by her charge. And the boy didn't even talk yet!

He shook his head. Reminded himself that he had greater matters to consider.

But he made no headway over the next hour, and even the gold he spun was too uneven to be worthy of a talent of centuries. More condemningly, the moment the soft noises behind him stopped, so did his wheel.

For a long moment, Rumpelstiltskin stared right ahead, unwilling to turn to the scene of the sleeping duo. But finally he smirked at his own foolishness. The sight of a loving mother and child would not be what brought the Dark One to confess he had a weakness.

Belle looked exhausted even in her sleep, the toll of taking on the role of a new mother, but a content smile curved her lips. Her grasp held the six-month-old child secure against her chest, with his head cradled against her thick night robe. Of the boy only an arm and the curve of his cheek was clearly visible, as it was cuddled into Belle’s warmth.

Not for the first time, Rumpelstiltskin wondered at Belle’s choice to come to the main hall at nights. A room fit for royalty awaited her upstairs, next to the nursery she had convinced him to set up and had lovingly painted with storybook scenes herself.

And still they slept on a chair, keeping company with an old monster.

"Silly girl," he muttered, staring at the picture the two made, and summoned a blanket to cover them. Perhaps he should have sent them to bed instead, but they looked so comfortable....

Besides, he told himself as a wave of his hand refilled his basket with straw, the last thing he needed was that the boy be jostled by the magic and woke Belle up.

She needed her sleep, or there would really be burned toast for breakfast later.

A simple choice to make, when he put it like that.

 

The End  
01/12/16

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! 
> 
> *points at comment box*


End file.
